Two of a Kind
by DBZ Fanitic
Summary: Chi Chi and Goku are about to have their first kid, but instead of just one, they have twins! This is a rewrite of DBZ with Gohan and his twin sister.


Note:  I was told this would happen.  I'm sitting there thinking, and come up with another story idea.  *sigh* And just like I was told, it started eating at me until I started to 'put it down on paper' to coin a phrase.  I had read a fic where Gohan has a sister, and didn't think they did a good job.  kid gets lost or something, ends up in an orphanage.  Ugg  So I was thinking about that type of story line, and came up with my own.  I even came up with a slightly original name.  By that I don't think anyone has used this name yet, although it follows the same lines as the other names of the Son family.  So sit back, relax, and hopefully enjoy my latest fic.  :)

**Disclaimer:  Well…  I don't own much, but I DO own Gohan's sister.  That much is mine!!  But sadly, I don't own the rest of 'em.  :(**

            Goku paced up and down the waiting room, worry written all over his face.  _'I really hope Chi Chi is okay…  I just wish I could be in there with her but…  the needles!  I can't STAND needles!'_  He was broken out of his thoughts by a loud, high-pitched scream. 

            "GOKU!!!!  I'M GONNA KILL YOU GOKU!!!!  DO YOU HEAR ME??"  His face took on a look of fear as he thought of Chi Chi's frying pan.  He was hoping that little Einstein's arrival would calm her down enough that he could live to see tomorrow.

            "Mr. Son?"  Goku turned around, his face hopeful.  

            "Ya?  What is it?"

"You can see your wife now, Mr. Son."  Goku smiled and bounded out of the room towards his wife.  He quietly poked his head in the doorway.

            "Chi Chi?"  She looked up at her husband.  "Are you ok Chi Chi?"  She silently laughed at the slight look of fear on his face.

            "Of course I am Goku.  But you EVER make me go through that again I'll personally kill you with my bare hands."  Goku let out a sigh of relief.  If she could still make a joke, she must be fine.  At lest he hoped it was a joke…  "Now come over here and see your family."  Goku grinned and walked over to his wife, and the large bundle of cloth she was holding.  She opened it to reveal not one, but two babies.

            "Huh??  I thought there was only one!  You told me there'd be only one."  Chi Chi laughed at his familiar look of confusion.

            "That's what I thought too, but the doctor seems to have made a mistake.  So meet your son and daughter."  Goku grinned.  He leaned down over the two cooing babies.

            "Hi there.  I'm your daddy, Goku."  The babies smiled up at his face.  "Hello there, little Einstein."  The boy's eyes began to swell up with tears, and broke out into crying, dragging his sister down with him.  "Uh, Chi Chi?  I don't think he likes his name."

            "Well, I guess we are going to have to name him something else.  Besides, we have to think up a name for his sister anyway, so might as well."  The two began to try and think of a good set of names.

            "I dunno Chi Chi.  I just can't think of anything good.  I wish my Grandpa Gohan was here.  I'd bet he could think of something."  Almost as on cue the babies quieted down, and began to giggle.

            "You know," smiled Chi Chi, "I think he likes that name.  Gohan it is then, and for her…  How about Golon?"  Goku nodded, and began to tickle Gohan and Golon beneath their chins.

            "I think its perfect.  Welcome to the world, Gohan, and Golon."  His eye's suddenly widened when Gohan pulled a tail out, and began to suck on it was a pacifier.  "Wow!  They have tails just like I did!"  Chi Chi nodded.

            "Yes, they do.  I suppose it's a family trait on your side.  Too bad that your grandfather is dead or we could ask him about that."  Goku nodded.

            "Ya.  I've sometimes wondered about my family.  I don't remember any of them except my grandpa.  Oh well.  When can we take them home?"

            "In a few days.  The Doctors have to run a few more tests to make sure that they're healthy."  Goku nodded.  He picked up both children and began to rock them, relishing in the simple joys of his kids, feeling as though his life was now complete.

            "GOHAN!  GOLON!  HURRY UP OR WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"  Goku stood by the Flying Nimbus tapping his foot.  "GOHAN!  GOLON!  WHERE ARE YOU TWO?"

            "I here daddy!"  Goku looked down towards the tiny voice, a grin flashing onto his face.

            "That's a good girl, Golon.  Where's your brother anyway?"  Golon smiled.

            "Mommy getting hat!  With Dragonball on it!  It his day to wear it, so he get it." **[1]**

            "Aright then honey.  We'll just wait a bit longer then."  He turned back towards the door, just in time to see it open to reveal Gohan, dressed in his oversized Dragonball hat, and Chi Chi.  "Aright Gohan, ready to go?"  Gohan's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

            "YES I AM DADDY!"  He raced towards his father, and leaped up to grab a hold of his neck, pulling himself to sit on Goku's back piggyback style.  Goku smiled at his wife.

            "You sure you don't wanna come too Chi Chi?  It's been a long time since you've seen any of them hasn't it?"

            "Oh Goku."  Chi Chi smiled, "I already told you I have no interest in going to your little reunion.  They're your friends, and I've only met them a few times.  Go and enjoy yourselves!  Besides, I have a lot of cleaning to catch up on!  With two four-year-olds running around that can eat as much as you can, I've gotten a little behind.  So off with ya!  I got work to do."  Goku grinned.

            "Ok Chi Chi!  We'll be back in time for dinner!"  And with that he deposited the two kids onto the cloud, hopped on himself, and took off towards the Kame House.

_Well, there.  It's out of my system!  I hope you people like this story as much as my other one, "The Saiyan Warrior."  Anyway, next time is the fateful day of Raditz's visit to earth.  BTW, I know that "Golon" isn't the best name in the history of DBZ fanfics, but it works!  Also it sounds a lot like Gohan, so it has that going for it.  Also, this story will probably be updated slower than my other one because I have never watched the early Dragonball Z episodes, so I have to do some research into what happened in the show, and twist that into what I want to happen.  So please REVIEW and tell me if I should even continue this fic at all!  Night!_

**[1]** I'm certain you all know about Gohan's Dragonball hat.  Well with two kids, Chi Chi and Goku thought it wouldn't be fair to give it to just one of them, so they share the hat.  Gohan gets it one day, the Golon the next.  Simple, no?


End file.
